


My secrets are yours

by BeautifulMistake3



Series: GMW Songfics [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Gen, OneRepublic, Secrets, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMistake3/pseuds/BeautifulMistake3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic.<br/>Maya has a secret that Riley doesn't know.<br/>So Maya wants to tell Riley so she sings to Riley then tells her some of her secrets.<br/>They're all 19.<br/>Cursing.<br/>Really open-ended. I might add more chapters.</p>
<p>I got the lyrics from azlyrics.com<br/>Secrets-OneRepublic</p>
            </blockquote>





	My secrets are yours

Fuck. Fuck. Fucking fuck this can't be happening. It's only been one time. We're not even publicly dating. We're only 19, i'm not seeing any pros about this situation. I can't keep this quiet. Fuck, should I tell him or Riley first? How the shit do I tell either one of them?

* * *

 

"Maya what are you doing here?' Riley questioned as I climbed through the window. The very same window that I've climbed through all my childhood.

"I need you to listen for just a few minutes. Listen now questions later. Got it?" God, I'm nervous. All she does to respond his nod her head.

I'm going to pull up the karaoke version I downloaded earlier.  

> "I need another story  
>  Something to get off my chest  
>  My life gets kinda boring  
>  Need something that I can confess
> 
> 'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
>  From all the truth that I've said  
>  Come by it honestly I swear  
>  Thought you saw me wink, no  
>  I've been on the brink, so
> 
> Tell me what you want to hear  
>  Something that will light those ears  
>  Sick of all the insincere  
>  So I'm gonna give all my secrets away
> 
> This time don't need another perfect lie  
>  Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
>  I'm gonna give all my secrets away
> 
> My God, amazing how we got this far  
>  It's like we're chasing all those stars  
>  Who's driving shiny big black cars  
>  And everyday I see the news  
>  All the problems that we could solve  
>  And when a situation rises  
>  Just write it into an album  
>  Send it straight to gold  
>  But I don't really like my flow, no, so
> 
> Tell me what you want to hear  
>  Something that will light those ears  
>  Sick of all the insincere  
>  So I'm gonna give all my secrets away
> 
> This time, don't need another perfect lie  
>  Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
>  I'm gonna give all my secrets away
> 
> Oh, got no reason, got no shame  
>  Got no family I can blame  
>  Just don't let me disappear  
>  I'ma tell you everything
> 
> So tell me what you want to hear  
>  Something that will light those ears  
>  Sick of all the insincere  
>  So I'm gonna give all my secrets away
> 
> This time, don't need another perfect lie  
>  Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
>  I'm gonna give all my secrets away
> 
> So tell me what you want to hear  
>  Something that will light those ears  
>  Sick of all the insincere  
>  So I'm gonna give all my secrets away
> 
> This time, don't need another perfect lie  
>  Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
>  I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
>  All my secrets away, all my secrets away"

I close my eyes as I finish the last line. After a few seconds I open to eyes to see a very confused Riley.

"Maya, peaches, what's going on?" Shit. The question I hate to answer.

"Honey, I'm going to tell you something that you're going to hate me for."

"I could never hate you, tell me what you need." She says in a soothing tone.

"Something happened about 2 or 3 months ago. I know you're going to be disappointed in me. I know that we've all been in this "love triangle" since like 8th grade. Right after graduation. Me and Lucas were drinking up on the rooftop. We both had a little too much to drink. I know that you don't like premarital sex is good. I also know that you like him. We fucked up. Because of that night I'm carrying his child." I finally finish when I notice that I'm actually crying.

"Riles?" I question a shellshocked Riley.

"You..and him..are going to have a baby at 19...my best friend and the guy i love.." Fuck she still looks shocked.

"We fucked up. Big time." I'm starting to stop crying.

"Get out. Go be with your baby daddy." Fuck she's kicking me out.

 


End file.
